Accessories for tail gate parties, picnics, mobile vacations, camping and other recreational activities have become more prevalent and more sophisticated as consumers seek to bring the comforts and conveniences of home to these away-from-home events. The availability of hot and cool drinks in the car and away from the car is, therefore, a desired amenity.